missionodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forge of Hephaestus/Transcript
This is a transcript for the eleventh episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'PENELOPE'S GARDENS/ EXT. DAY' PENELOPE creeps stealthily towards a tree, behind which TELEMACHUS is crouching. He is looking dreamily at his mother's tapestry, which is stretched out in front of him. The sound of Penelope's voice makes him jump. Penelope: (mockingly) I thought we were playing hide-and-go-seek, not hide-and-play-in-sight! (then talking more softly) What's up, son? Thinking of your father? Telemachus: (dreamily, with a faraway look) You've always said that Dad's coming home some day - but what makes you think he really will? PENELOPE shows her son her embroidery. It represents PANDORA, a beautiful golden android (something like the creature from Metropolis), holding a box. Penelope: (convinced) This box. Telemachus: (intrigued) Why? What's in it? Penelope: (smiling) Something very special called "Hope". CUT TO: Act 1 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. SHIP - DAY' Up at the helm, DATES is very excited as the ship sails through a rocky area. Owl: (nervous hoots) Huh huh huh.... Philo: (sleeping noise) Gwwaarrghh ohoh... Dates: (nervously and excitedly, to himself) I know this place...Yeah, all right, Dates, keep cool, if this is REALLY where I think it is, I should be able to seeeee... DATES' POV: as the ship comes round a cliff, we see a huge trident-shaped rock. Dates: (cont'd, joyful yell) ...THERE IT IS! I KNOW WHERE WE ARE! THE TRIDENT!!! ULYSSES, NISA, DIOMEDES and TITAN, who are busy handling the sails, look up in surprise. Dates: (cont'd, enthusiastically) I'VE FOUND THE ROUTE TO ITHACA! Ulysses, Nisa, Diomedes, Titan & Zephyr: (surprised) Hmm??? .... Yah, Dates! CUT UP on deck, TITAN lifts ZEPHYR and DIOMEDES up in his arms and spins them round. Meanwhile, the OWL flutters about above their heads. ULYSSES hugs DATES gratefully: Ulysses: (laughing) Hahaha. That's the best news I've heard in years! Titan: (joyfully) Mmmmhhhh. Zephyr & Diomedes: (enthusiastically) WE ARE ON OUR WAY HOME! NISA, who is hanging from a rigging tied to the mast, leaps across the deck like a monkey. Nisa: (as she flies) Yoohoo!!! As she lands, he accidentally knocks PHILO off his hammock (N.B.: the hammock is tied to both sides of the ship's rail, up at the bow). PHILO wakes up with a start: Philo: (waking up) Ah? Hah? - Hi! (beat) What's going on? CUT TO: 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. SEA - DAY' POSEIDON looks on as he floats comfortably on the waves: Poseidon: (sarcastically) Hmmm. Dates is such an excellent navigator, I believe it's time he got a suitable reward! A big fat blue-tinted pearl (about the size of a Ping-Pong ball) appears in his hand. It gleams as he moves it from side to side. 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. SHIP - DAY' The ship rounds the trident-shaped rock as it sails alongside some daunting-looking reefs. DATES and ULYSSES are talking excitedly at the helm. Dates: (overjoyed) All we have to do is get past these reefs, take one last bearing, and we're home free! (surprised) Wow! What have we here?! Over on the rock nearest to the ship, there is an open oyster so huge even Nisa could fit into it. It is displaying Poseidon's magnificent blue pearl. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5' 'EXT. ROCK AND SHIP - DAY' The ship has anchored. TITAN, PHILO and ULYSSES look over the rail as DATES jumps down on to the rock. Dates: (euphorically) Hahaha! This is my LUCKY day! Pressing his feet against the oyster, he starts tugging comically, with all his might. But the pearl refuses to budge! Dates: (cont'd, straining) Come on, my beauty! Come and give Uncle Dates a hug! (trying to pull the pearl off) UUUUooorrrggghh!! Ulysses: (sensitively) I don't mean to "mussel" in, Dates, but maybe your new friend is happy where she is! Dates: (straining extremely hard) Nonsense! If she comes with me, I can show her the world! (as he falls into the water) Oohhoh! All of a sudden, the pearl unsticks (SFX: SQUELCH!). DATES falls backwards in the water on his butt (SFX: SPLASH!). The pearl bounces on his head. DATES catches it and eyes it up and down covetously. Dates: (cont'd, joyful laughter) Haha. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. SHIP, CONT.' Up on deck, DATES has the pearl in the palm of his hand. He is kissing it furiously, much to his friends' amazement. Dates: (triumphantally) In fact, now that I've got her, I can BUY THE WHOLE WORLD! NISA leans over to get a better look at the pearl. But DATES closes his hand, jealously hiding his precious find. Dates: (cont'd, greedily) Back off, Nisa! She's MINE!! (anxiously) And I'm not letting go of her till we get to Ithaca! Nisa: (mockingly) One hand on the helm and one hand on the pearl, eh? Ulysses: (smiling) Speaking of which, let's set our new course and be on our way. DATES sits down on the ropes and contemplates his pearl. Dates: (weirdly) You know, she's so beautiful! I don't think I could bring myself to sell her... (growing sadder and sadder) Besides, what's the use?! We'll never get to Ithaca anyway: Poseidon's gotta send us to the bottom of the deep blue sea, in a pearly blue GRAVE! Diomedes: (worried) Are you all right, dear boy? Dates: (sounding tearfully) Diomedes, WE'RE DOOMED...! NISA runs over to him and hugs him: Nisa: (surprised) What's gone wrong, Dates?! Just a minute ago, you were as happy as a clam! Suddenly, DATES slumps forward onto the pearl, unconscious. Dates: (as he slumps) Huuuaahhhmmm. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. SEA - DAY' POSEIDON is sitting on the tip of a rock, laughing. His tentacles are dangling in the water. Poseidon: (sarcastically) Pleasant dreams, sailor! The Pearl of Despair has sent you into a bottomless sleep, which leaves your ship without a captain, and Ulysses without a way to get home. Hahah haha... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. SHIP - DUSK' DIOMEDES, NISA and ULYSSES are kneeling beside DATES, who is outstretched on a litter. The OWL, perched next to him, is looking woefully at him. TITAN, PHILO and ZEPHYR are sitting on the rigging, a short distance away, looking sad. ULYSSES' hand gently removes the pearl DATES is clutching against his chest. DATES' shirt is open, revealing an expanding bluish mark. Ulysses: (sigh) Hough. (still holding the pearl) The mark is spreading like an evil curse. (he becomes melancholic) But I'm afraid he's right. Even the gods have turned against us. We don't have a chance of making it home. TITAN grabs the pearl out of his hand and tosses it into the sea. Diomedes: (furiously) Hahhh. Uh! Ulysses: (shaking his head) Hah. Titan: (furious grunt) NASTY PEARL!!! Diomedes: (worried) Titan, you're absolutely right! But if we can banish this curse of despair from Dates before he turns completely blue, I'm afraid he'll die! Visibly worried, NISA puts her hand on DATES' forehead. CU of her eyes followed by a flash. Nisa: (having the vision) Haahh! FADE TO: 'SEQ. 9' 'NISA'S VISION' A daunting volcano stands out against a starry sky with a bright crescent-shaped constellation. Red smoke and flames are rising out of the volcano crater. A golden box seems to be drifting in mid-air, inside the blaze. With tears streaming down his cheeks, DATES is desperately stretching his arms out towards the inaccessible box. FADE TO: 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. SHIP - DUSK (CONT.)' Opening her eyes again, NISA turns to her friends: Nisa: (disturbed) I... I've just seen... a volcano... and a GOLDEN BOX! Titan: (skeptically) Volcano in a box? Philo: (correcting Titan) A box in a volcano! You know, like that old poem about Hephaestus, the God of the Forge. Titan: (understanding) Aahhh. Diomedes: (didactically) That's right! The poem says he built his forge inside a volcano, and, in that forge, he created a precious box, with HOPE locked inside! Ulysses: (jumping) Hope? That's it! Since Dates is suffering from Despair Sickness, the Hope inside that magic box must be the cure! Philo: (pessimistically) Unfortunately, the poem also says that Hephaestus guards it jealously. Anyway, how're we supposed to find his volcano with our navigator fast asleep? Nisa: (helplessly) Ouh. Ulysses: (pessimistic sigh) Hohh. The COMPANIONS lower their eyes in a show of sadness. NISA walks over to the ship's rail and looks at the setting sun. The stars appear, as does the shiny crescent-shaped constellation in her vision. She spins round to face the others: Nisa: (suddenly having an idea) Heh?! (excited) By following those stars! I'm no sailor, but I KNOW they point the way! (insisting) Ulysses, you've got to believe me! ULYSSES is perplexed as he looks up at the sky then down at DATES. All of a sudden, he cries: Ulysses: (having little hope) Well, when you don't have a clue, one way's as good as the next! (to Zephyr) HOIST THE MAIN SAIL ZEPHYR, LAY A COURSE FOR THOSE STARS! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'EXT. SEA - DUSK' POSEIDON slams his fists down on the waves. Poseidon: (nastily) Don't you fools know when you're beaten? On the other hand, your "hopeless quest for hope" will provide even MORE entertainment than I'd planned. FADE TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT. SHIP & OUTSKIRTS OF HEPHAESTUS' ISLAND - DAY' NISA is still asleep; the OWL is pecking at her ear to get her to wake up. Owl: Huuh huuh... Nisa: (waking up) Heh?! NISA throws off her blanket, accidentally sending the OWL toppling. She stands up, rubbing her eyes. Looking through the rail, she spots a volcanic island, with smoke pouring out of the crater. Owl: (calmly) Huhuuh. NISA runs up to ZEPHYR, DIOMEDES and PHILO, who are standing at the front of the ship. Nisa: (O.S., enthusiastically) IT'S THE VOLCANO! THE STARS WERE RIGHT! Ulysses: (pulling efforts) Hueh hehhh! A cracking sound can be heard OS (SFX: GICK!). The surprised COMPANIONS turn round to see ULYSSES breaking his precious sword: he is bending the metal blade until it breaks (SFX). DIOMEDES dashes over to ULYSSES. Diomedes: (appalled) ULYSSES, have you gone out of your mind? Why are you ruining your sword? Ulysses: (holding up his broken sword) Hephaestus repairs weapon. So now, we have an excuse to seek him out, which will also give us a chance to look for the golden box. (pensively) The only way we can save Dates' life... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'EXT. SHIP/LANDING STAGE OF HEPHAESTUS' ISLAND - DAY' ULYSSES, NISA and DIOMEDES walk down off the ship, which has been berthed alongside the island's small landing stage. The place is deserted. A short distance away, a narrow path winds up the hillside towards the crater of the volcano. On the ship, DATES, is lying unconscious, in the shade, on his litter. The blue mark on his chest has grown bigger. ZEPHYR is dabbing his forehead with a cloth while PHILO is fanning him overzealously. Suddenly, TITAN grabs PHILO by the arm and drags him off. Titan: (pulling Philo) Huuaarghh... (bossy) Philo, come! Philo: (as he is pulled away) Hey! I've gotta stay and guard Dates. ZEPHYR picks up the fan and uses it to wave goodbye to PHILO, mockingly, as the latter is dragged away, powerlessly. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT. VOLCANO PATH - DAY' ULYSSES, NISA and DIOMEDES climb up towards the volcano crater. They are followed by TITAN and PHILO (who is angrily kicking stones). The OWL is flying ahead. Philo: (O.S., talkatively) Besides, I'm bad luck with volcanoes. I'm so hotheaded, I could cause an eruption! Suddenly, TITAN breaks off from the group. From TITAN'S POV, we see a flash of metal in amongst a mass of fallen rocks, down below the steep volcano path. Titan: (wondering) Mmmmhhh?? (curiously) LOOK! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 15' 'EXT. MASS OF FALLEN ROCKS - DAY' Pushing some large volcanic rocks out of the way, TITAN reveals the head and chest of a gold robot (which looks something like the creature from "Metropolis"). It is Pandora. Titan: (delighted) Uuuhhh! FADE TO: 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT. MASS OF FALLEN ROCKS - DAY (CONT.,)' CU on the OWL pecking PANDORA's metal cheeks (SFX: CLUNK!) but hurting its beak on the tough surface (it rubs its beak with its wings). ULYSSES and his friends finish removing the last rocks around PANDORA. She is lying there inert. ULYSSES looks at her. Owl: (excited) Huuh huh huhuh. Ulysses: (surprised) Huh?! Titan: (very much delighted) Huuuaaaahhhaahhh. (stunned) Preeettyyyy! Owl: (agrees with Titan) Huh huh. Ulysses: (impressed) Hohoh! Amazing! If this one's an example of Hephaestus's work, he's quite an artist! (straighten up) Time to find Hephaestus himself. LET'S GO! As they walk off, TITAN gives a little wave goodbye to PANDORA. The COMPANIONS start climbing the path again. All of a sudden, the OWL seems to notice something behind as it flies along. CU on PANDORA's hand on the ground, tensing its fingers slightly (unbeknownst to the COMPANIONS). It desperately starts fluttering about, around NISA. Owl: (fluttering up) Huuh hoh, huuuuh hoh. (panicking, to Nisa) Huuhuhuhhuhhh!!!! Nisa: (surprised) Hueh?! (to the Owl) Come on, Owl! There's no time to lose! ON PANDORA, getting slowly back on her feet. She turns in the direction of the departing COMPANIONS; next, her eyes open and start sparkling. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 17' 'INT. HEPHAESTUS' WORKSHOP - DAY' A huge, high-ceilinged room. Besides the God's work bench and tools, there are several shelves piled high with his invented weapon prototypes and unfinished metal androids (Cyclopes). HEPHAESTUS is working on a magnificent humanoid creature made out of various precious metals. Its body is composed of vast numbers of small metal sections; many such pieces are lying strewn all around. The android is precariously balanced as HEPHAESTUS delicately assembles its backbone. He sticks out his tongue as he tries to grab hold of a tool a short distance away, while holding the android straight at the same time. Hephaestus: (talking to his creation) Heh! - You will be my masterpiece! At last, I have created perfection! Up comes GILDOR, a magnificent silver humanoid. Gildor: (noisily) Master! Hephaestus: (startled) Hoh! Gildor: (mechanical voice) You-have-visitors! HEPHAESTUS jumps. Hephaestus: (madly) Gildor! Never sneak up on me like that! (changing to surprised) Did you say "visitors"? CUT TO: 'SEQ. 18' 'EXT. CRATER/ENTRANCE TO THE FORGES - DAY' ULYSSES and the COMPANIONS are standing in front of the huge Greek-style gate which has been sculpted out of the volcano walls that bar the entrance to the forges. The impressive gate opens slowly to reveal GILDOR. ON THE COMPANIONS, starting slightly when they see him then quickly getting a grip on themselves. (N.B.: When they see Gildor, they realize Pandora is - or was - also alive, just like him.) Gildor: (robot voice) Welcome-Humans.-My-name-is-Gildor. (beat) My-master-Hephaestus-will-see-you. GILDOR walks away, beckoning for the COMPANIONS to follow. The COMPANIONS walk into the forges as the gate starts slowly closing behind them. WIDE SHOT: PANDORA is hiding behind a rock with her back to the camera. As soon as the COMPANIONS are out of view, she stands up straight and dashes over towards the gate. CUT TO: Act 2 'SEQ. 19' 'INT. FORGES - DAY' The COMPANIONS follow GILDOR along a wide footbridge stretching from one side of the crater to the other. At the other end of the bridge stands a huge terrace, cut into the rock face. This leads to the entrance of a gallery that disappears into the sides of the volcano. Light is shining through the narrow crater opening, at the top. Down below, lie the huge forges. Impressed by what they see, the COMPANIONS walk on sheepishly, looking all around. Diomedes, Ulysses & Nisa: (surprised) Oohhh! Diomedes: (impressed) So, THESE are the forges of the God Hephaestus! They are HUGE! Series of downward shots, showing the forges: *''SHOT of the large vats of melting metal, perched directly on the volcano lava. Smiths are busy stirring the liquid with spades.'' *''SHOT of huge bellows being worked by the Cyclopes. These contraptions are used to stoke the lava.'' *''SHOT of various small trucks mounted on a monorail leading out of the volcano wall. The rail curves suddenly downwards, in such a way that the trucks turn upside down, one by one, emptying their contents of mineral rocks and salvage material into the melting vats below. Held onto the rail by their wheels, the small trucks then disappear back into the walls of the volcano, still upside down.'' *''SHOT of smiths filling molds with molten metal.'' BACK to the COMPANIONS, who are watching all this activity from up on the footbridge. Nisa: (annoyed by the smell) Yak! The figure of PANDORA suddenly appears at the entrance to the footbridge. ULYSSES turns to look in her direction, frowning. But PANDORA swiftly dives into an alcove before ULYSSES gets a chance to see her. He shakes his head, as if telling himself: "I must be imagining things." CUT TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'INT. CORRIDOR/ENTRANCE TO ROOM WITH BOX - DAY' The COMPANIONS walk down a wide corridor in the rock, looking around them as they go. GILDOR is still up front. They walk past a large room guarded by two Cyclopes armed with spears. The COMPANIONS spot a stele, standing under a halo of light, with a box on top. Ulysses: (whispering, to Diomedes) Look. The magic box! SHOT of GILDOR, up front. He "narrows" his eyes red, as if he has heard ULYSSES. Gildor: (repeating what he heard) "The-magic-box." FADE TO: 'SEQ. 21' 'INT. CORRIDOR/ENTRANCE TO HEPHAESTUS' WORKSHOP - DAY' Standing outside the entrance to his workshop, HEPHAESTUS welcomes the COMPANIONS with a smile. Hephaestus: (gaily) Welcome, my friends! Won't you come in? While the COMPANIONS walk into the workshop, GILDOR whispers briefly in his master's ear. The latter gives a nod. GILDOR goes off again, back down the corridor. He walks straight past PANDORA, without noticing her. She has been following all that has been going on from behind a pillar. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'INT. HEPHAESTUS' WORKSHOP - DAY' The COMPANIONS are standing sheepishly behind ULYSSES. The OWL is fluttering alongside the shelves, peeking at their contents. HEPHAESTUS admires ULYSSES' sword under the light and installs the sword on the work bench. Hephaestus: (impressed) You were right to bring it to me. The best deserves the best! ALL the creatures who work here are MY creations. First, I assemble their parts - and then, I give them life! Intrigued, NISA walks up to the creature being assembled on the table. Nisa: (intrigued) This one's different. Hephaestus: (elated) It's destined to be my masterpiece! The PERFECT creature! (he stiffens) There was once another, whom I thought qualified for that title, but - events proved me wrong. ULYSSES and DIOMEDES are talking softly, in an aside. Suddenly, HEPHAESTUS turns to ULYSSES and DIOMEDES. Hephaestus: (cont'd, friendly) Say, I have an idea. Why don't you go take a look at the forges while I work on your sword? ULYSSES and DIOMEDES freeze, looking a little dazed. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 23' 'INT. CORRIDOR - DAY' While the COMPANIONS are talking under their breath outside the workshop, the OWL goes into a tiny room next-door, to sneak a look. Ulysses: (whispering) Perfect! On our way there, we can grab a dose of Hope from that magic box, and get back here. With no one the wiser! Owl: (curious hoot) Huh... Diomedes: (sarcastically) Does that include the guards outside the room? The OWL comes out of the tiny room and points its wing to attract their attention. Owl: (meaning "Come and have a look!") Huhuh! NISA goes into the room, looking intrigued. The other COMPANIONS follow. Nisa: (thrilled reaction) Nahh. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 24' 'INT. STOREROOM - DAY' Faulty weapons, Cyclops parts and strange prototypes are clustered together in a huge jumble. ULYSSES looks at various scattered Cyclops parts. Ulysses: (smiling mischievously) Actually, I think it does. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 25' 'INT. CORRIDOR/ENTRANCE TO ROOM WITH THE BOX - DAY' PHILO and DIOMEDES are staggering along, very badly disguised as Cyclopes. DIOMEDES is bulging out of an over-tight armor. Similarly, PHILO's belly is sticking out of his undersized, rattling armor (SFX: RATTLE! RATTLE!). As he walks along, he is constantly having to hitch up his "pants", to stop them falling down to his knees! Philo: (in disguise, shaking with fear, speaking fast) Why do I have to spearhead this plan? A person of my artistic temperament is ill-suited for this kind of work! Diomedes: (in disguise, whispering impatientally) In your case, "ill-suited" is an understatement! Calm down, Philo, you're only a decoy! They come up to the two guards standing in front of the room with the box. The GUARDS look surprised when they see their "colleagues". PHILO is shaking so much he loses one of his armor arms! Philo: (shaking for fear) Huohohohu hihuahoi..... But before the two GUARDS have time to lift up heir spears, TITAN comes up behind them and bangs their heads together, knocking them out! Titan: (annoyed growl) Uuuuooorrrgghhna! ULYSSES and NISA go and join them. PHILO is shaking so much his metal knees are clanking together (SFX: CLANK!). Guards #1 & #2: (metallic sigh) Oh-ho... Ulysses: (cheerfully) Nice job, boys! Philo: (complaining and shaking at the same time) P-p-peaace o-o-of c-c-c-cake! The COMPANIONS turn back towards the corridor as they hear the sound of regular, metallic footsteps making their way towards them (SFX: CLUNK. CLUNK.). SHOT of the end of the corridor, where a small patrol of Cyclops guards is marching two by two. The CYCLOPS up at the fore stops the troop outside the room, where DIOMEDES and PHILO are standing holding their spears, where the authentic GUARDS had previously been standing. They both try and stay as still as possible as the intrigued CYCLOPS looks them over. PHILO is unable to control his shaking and he starts making a slight jangling sound (SFX: JANGLE!). At last, the patrol marches off again. DIOMEDES and PHILO breathe a sigh of relief, leaning on their spears. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 26' 'INT. ROOM WITH THE BOX - DAY' Inside the huge empty room, ULYSSES, followed by TITAN, PHILO, DIOMEDES and NISA, with the OWL on her shoulder, walk over to the box. Philo, Nisa, Titan & Diomedes: (impressed sigh) Hahh... ULYSSES looks at it for a second or two, feeling intimidated. He takes hold of the box and opens it gingerly. All of a sudden, a tiny satyr (with goats' hooves, a human torso and horns on its forehead) springs out of it, like a jack-in-the box, making them all jump! Jumping Satyr: (squeaking) Uiiih hehehe! Ulysses: (scared) Aah! Titan: (frightened) Eeeehhh! ULYSSES stares ghastly at the box. Nisa: (frightened) ULYSSES, LOOK!!! Philo: (O.S., frightened reaction) Huh... THE CAMERA PULLS BACK to reveal that they have been surrounded by Hephaestus' guards! Panic-stricken, NISA hangs on to ULYSSES' arm, who, in turn, can not believe his eyes. They spin round towards the entrance to see DIOMEDES and PHILO being firmly held by other guards. ULYSSES, NISA and TITAN step aside to reveal a seething HEPHAESTUS, accompanied by GILDOR and - surprise, surprise! - POSEIDON, who is standing behind them! Ulysses: (surprised) Poseidon, what are YOU doing here?!!! Poseidon: (enjoying every minute of it) I was about to ask you the same thing, Ulysses, my friend! What a pleasant surprise! HEPHAESTUS goes up and stands in front of ULYSSES, who is shaking with rage at POSEIDON. Hephaestus: (angrily, to Ulysses) And a good thing Poseidon showed up, too! If it hadn't been for him, I'd never have known what a scheming thief you are!... And a stupid one, too! You didn't honestly think I'd leave such a precious item out for all to see?! POSEIDON bows slightly, clutching his hand to his chest, as if humbly accepting a compliment. This only makes ULYSSES even madder. HEPHAESTUS furiously grabs the fake box back out of ULYSSES' hands. Nisa: (annoyed) So, what's so special about that stupid box, anyway?! GILDOR goes up to her, looking threatening, but HEPHAESTUS beckons him to stay back. Hephaestus: (lecturing, to Nisa) On the day "that stupid box" was opened, it released Hate, Jealousy, and Violence into the world. The only thing that didn't escape was Hope. An ingredient so fragile, it would go up in smoke if it escaped. Which I will never allow. (commanding, to the guards) Take them away! Instinctively, ULYSSES swiftly lifts up his arm to grab his bow from his back, then realizes, of course, that it is not there. The GUARDS jump on him. Ulysses: (upset, to Hephaestus) YOU CAN'T BELIEVE POSEIDON! The truth is, HE'S the one who... Poseidon: (mockingly and condescendingly) Did every bad thing you're accused of? Poor Ulysses. How the mighty have fallen! WIPE TO: 'SEQ. 27' 'INT. CORRIDOR - DAY' 'SEQ. 28' 'EXT. LANDING PLATFORM ON HEPHAESTUS' ISLAND - DAY' SHOT OF DATES, being completely pampered by ZEPHYR. DATES is lying on a load of cushions, beneath a hand-made parasol. All around him, there are goblets and various items of food arranged on small plates. There is also a bowl and a sponge. ZEPHYR is fanning his employer patiently. Zephyr: (strained enthusiasm) Hang in there, Cap'n! The cure is on it's way...ohoh...I hope. ON DATES: the blue mark has spread further over his body. WIPE TO: 'SEQ. 29' 'INT. FORGES - DAY' Hemmed in by GUARDS, the COMPANIONS are on the terrace overlooking the forges. Hephaestus: (thinking, ill-at-ease) Hmm. What should I do with all of you? Poseidon: (wily, to Hephaestus) To dissuade any future looters, might I suggest a nice warm... LAVA BATH? Philo: (deathly pale) Oh no, please! I've got very sensitive skin! All of a sudden, a loud crash can be heard (SFX/OS: CRASH!). Everyone turns round to look: a tank containing a stock of lightning bolts tips over and goes toppling into the void. ON ULYSSES, with an astounded expression on his face, then ULYSSES' POV as he catches sight of PANDORA, running away down a rocky stairway. The tank goes plunging down into a melting metal vat. The lightning bolts explode, creating an enormous fireworks display hitting the CYCLOP GUARDS (SFX: WHIZZ!, etc.). Cyclop Guards: (screaming) Uuuuh Uuuoohhh hooooohhh. On the terrace, the CYCLOPS GUARDS run for cover from the smoke and flying hot metal. Ulysses: (determined, to the Companions) Follow me! (breathing efforts, running) Hueh heheh heh heh. The COMPANIONS run after ULYSSES, without hesitating. Titan: (breathing) Huuuohh hoh hoh. Nisa: (breathing efforts, running) Hueh heh heh hemm. The explosions are already dying down. Still wearing their armor, PHILO and DIOMEDES have trouble trying to run. GILDOR suddenly looms out of the smoke and grabs them firmly by the shoulders. Philo & Diomedes: (being stopped) Huohh UUuuaaaeehhh heeehh! GILDOR'S POV: ULYSSES, NISA and TITAN are running down the rocky stairway, followed by the OWL. GILDOR lets out a shrill whistle as PHILO and DIOMEDES cover their ears. Gildor: (shrill whistle) Fffoooo. SHOT OF various different parts of the forges: all the metal creatures turn round when they hear Gildor's whistle. BACK TO GILDOR, who stops whistling and starts giving out orders. Gildor: (booming voice) After the runaways! On the double! ON HEPHAESTUS and POSEIDON, looking nervously at GILDOR. Hephaestus: (rattled) They won't get far! ON ULYSSES, TITAN and NISA, running down the stairway. All of a sudden, they are forced to stop (the OWL "jams on the brakes" in mid-air): we see a troop of CYCLOPS FORGERS climbing up in their direction. The COMPANIONS turn back and start climbing back up the stairs. But, a little further up, ULYSSES realizes that the GUARDS are coming down towards them! Ulysses: (frightened, but playing it cool) Be cool, everyone. Nisa: (screaming) Ah-Aaahh! Owl: (sharp hoot) Uuuhh. NISA panics as a metal hand comes out of the shadows of a hidden door, in the volcano wall, and grabs hold of her. PANDORA steps out of the shadows. Pandora: (friendly) Come with me! Titan: (fascinated) Eehhmm?....She's alive! ULYSSES shoves his COMPANIONS into the passageway then runs in after them, just in time. A split second later, the CYCLOPES, hot on their heels, concertina with a loud crash (SFX: CRASH!). CUT TO: 'SEQ. 30' 'INT. UNDERGROUND GALLERIES - DAY' ULYSSES, NISA and TITAN (followed by the OWL), run like the wind after PANDORA, down a rough, dark gallery. At the end of the gallery, they see a light. Nisa: (running, breathing efforts) Heh heh heh he.... Titan: (running, breathing efforts) Hrrrmm..heh...hrrmmm... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 31' 'INT. MINE - DAY' Inside a large cavity, CYCLOPS MINERS (N.B.: at least two) are busy hollowing out the wall with pickaxes. At the other end, there are three small, old-style trolleys tied together. The convoy is standing on the rail which runs down a gallery. THE MINERS immediately start coming towards them, holding their pickaxes. The COMPANIONS dash over to the trolleys. PANDORA, ULYSSES, TITAN, NISA and the OWL jump into a trolley. TITAN leaps out of the trolley and starts pushing with all his might. Titan: (pushing the trolley) Rrrooooaaarrrghh. The TROLLEY moves rapidly over the tracks. Ulysses, Nisa, Titan & Pandora: (screaming) UUuuuuAaaahh! Up ahead, the wall is opening on to a vat full of melting metal. Pandora: (scared) Noooo! Aaah. Nisa: (panicking) Aaaahh! ULYSSES hastily looks around. He sees the rope and the pickax stuck to the small trolley at the back of the convoy. He fixes the rope to the pickax and throws it. Ulysses: (throwing efforts) Huh-yah! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 32' 'INT. UNDERGROUND GALLERIES - DAY' 'SEQ. 33' 'INT. FORGES - DAY' WIDE SHOT: the convoy comes to the end of the track: it tips upside down, emptying its contents into the fusion vat and makes its way back through the volcano walls, still in an upturned position. CU: the COMPANIONS are suspended in mid-air, up against the wall. TITAN is clinging on to a rope; the others are hanging on to him (ULYSSES is clutching one of his horns). Nisa, Titan, Pandora & Ulysses: (as they fly) Uuuaaahhh hooowwww! SHOT inside the gallery: the rope is still tied to the pickax, which is now stuck firmly in the ground. Fade out. Act 3 'SEQ. 34' 'INT. UNDERGROUND GALLERY/ROCKY NICHE - DAY' Still holding the rope, TITAN is pulling the pickaxe out of the ground. The COMPANIONS get their breath back in the shadows of a rocky recess. Nisa: (relieved) Hah! Nice place for a BBQ. Ulysses: (smiling) We're on the same level as the lava, so, why not? (to Pandora) By the way, thanks for saving our lives! - What's your name? Pandora: (bashfully) Pandora. Titan: (captivated by Pandora's charms, he promptly introduces himself) Oh, hi Pandora, me Titan! Ulysses: (to Pandora) Why did you help us? Pandora: (shyly) You freed me from my prison. It was only fair. Nisa: (intrigued) Hephaestus did that to you? Why? (insisting) You disobeyed him, or what? Embarrassed, PANDORA bows her head slightly but does not answer. ULYSSES and TITAN stare reproachingly at NISA. She just makes a face, as if to say "What's up with you guys?!" Ulysses: (gently, to Pandora) You don't have to talk about it, but if you could show us where he's hidden the real box of Hope.... There's something else you can do for us. Do you know where the box of Hope is hidden? Pandora: (scared) Oh no! I'm not going there again! Ulysses: (gently) That box is our only hope! I need it to save our friends' lives. Pandora: (worried) Impossible! It's in a secret chamber, riddled with traps! Ulysses: (determined) We can handle all that when we get there, if you can show us the way! Pandora: (thinking) Too many guards. Too dangerous. It's... it's impossible. FADE TO: 'SEQ. 35' 'INT. FORGES/WALL - DAY' 'SEQ. 36' 'INT. FORGES - DAY' Up on the terrace overlooking the forges, GILDOR is reporting back to HEPHAESTUS and POSEIDON. DIOMEDES and PHILO are huddled together and shaking in a corner. Their armors have been removed and they have been bound hand and foot. Gildor: (robot voice) We-are-still-looking-for-the- runaways-Master. Poseidon: (to Hephaestus, furiously) I warned you! That Ulysses is as tricky as they come! Hephaestus: (confidently, to Poseidon) Ha! They'll never escape. There's no way out. He turns round to look at PHILO and DIOMEDES. The latter close their eyes and try to make themselves as inconspicuous as possible. PHILO tries to convince himself: Philo: (panic-stricken) I'm not really here. I'm not really here. I'm not really here. HEPHAESTUS smiles at POSEIDON. Hephaestus: (confidently) But I think there's a way to quicken things up. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 37' 'INT. FORGES/VOLCANO WALL - DAY' Much further down, half way between the lava level and the big footbridge, the COMPANIONS are following PANDORA along a narrow rocky ledge. PANDORA is moving fast and nimbly. She stops and looks amused as she watches TITAN, unsteadily bringing up the rear. TITAN'S POV: a piece of rock breaks away under his feet (which are wider than the ledge) and goes plummeting down into the boiling lava, a long way down. TITAN gulps. The OWL on his shoulder hides its eyes with its wings. PANDORA points out to ULYSSED a balcony dug into the side of the volcano (it is directly below the footbridge, which means it can not be seen by the Gods further up, on the terrace). The ledge runs right underneath the balcony, where the box room is (the room has one barred window). Pandora: (pointing out to Ulysses) We're here! They are now standing beneath the balcony. Suddenly, they hear the creaking sound of a rope on a pulley (SFX, OS: Eek... eek...). Nisa: (pointing, dumbfounded) Oh-oooh! A cage suspended in mid-air by a rope, with DIOMEDES and PHILO inside, creaks down alongside the COMPANIONS. PHILO and DIOMEDES catch sight of their COMPANIONS. Diomedes: (relieved) Hah. Philo: (overjoyed) Hi! What are you doing here... Mmmhhh!! Mmmhhh!! DIOMEDES sticks his hand over PHILO's mouth to keep him quiet. ON THE LEDGE: ULYSSES, NISA, TITAN and PANDORA quickly crouch under the balcony, to stay out of sight. WIDE SHOT: the cage, which is still moving down, is suspended from the footbridge that runs across the crater, where the TWO GODS and GILDOR are standing. 'SEQ. 38' 'INT. FORGES/FOOTBRIDGE - DAY' A CYCLOPS is working the lever to lower the cage. HEPHAESTUS leans over the edge of the footbridge and cups his hand in front of his mouth to amplify his voice: Hephaestus: (booming voice) Ulysses, wherever you are, give yourself up! Otherwise, in five minutes, your two friends will be smelted to smithereens! The TWO PRISONERS (DIOMEDES and PHILO) in the lowering cage exchange terrified looks. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 39' 'INT. BALCONY AND ROOM WITH BOX - DAY' ULYSSES and NISA help PANDORA up onto the balcony. Pandora: (pessimistically) We'll never have enough time! To start with, there are huge iron bars protecting the window... ON the window, WITHOUT the bars! TITAN is holding them. Titan: (trying to impress Pandora) Uhhmm Da-dah!! ULYSSES hazards a glance inside the room. He sees a tiled room with an imposing iron statue of a forger, standing in the middle. The statue's hand is resting on the box, which, in turn, is placed on a stand. He is about to climb through the window when PANDORA beckons him to stop. Pandora: (warning, to Ulysses) Don't go in! The tiles are booby-trapped! PANDORA picks up a small stone from the balcony and tosses it into the room. Pandora: (throwing the stone) Hah! A bright bolt of lightning immediately flashes through the room (SFX: CRACK!), almost blinding ULYSSES. He covers his eyes as NISA dives under the window and TITAN steps back. (N.B.: the sound of the bellows down below drowns the sounds made by the Companions throughout the scene). Titan: (surprised) Ohh! Nisa: (surprised) Hah! Owl: (scared hoot) Huh. ULYSSES looks at PANDORA: Ulysses: (wondering) How does HEPHAESTUS get in? Pandora: (pointing) There's a lever at the far end of that opening which turns off all the traps. CU of a small aperture, big enough to get an arm into, on the far wall. ULYSSES leans up against the window, completely discouraged. From the balcony, TITAN and NISA see the cage with the prisoners edging down towards the lava. Suddenly, in a fit of determination, the OWL flies off NISA's shoulder and dives into the room. Ulysses: (pensively) Hhmmm. Owl: (trying to get attention) Huh huh. Nisa: (to the Owl) Hey Owl! What do you think your doing? The OWL flies up to the hole in the wall and slips one of its wings inside. ON the COMPANIONS, optimistically watching the OWL from the window. BACK ON the OWL: it sticks its wing in as hard as it can but it is too short. It gives up on the wing idea and, instead, tries to introduce one of its claws into the hole while desperately flying on the spot. It is quite pathetic to watch. Owl: (forcing, getting more and more annoyed) Huuh huuh huuh huuhuh.... ON the COMPANIONS, up at the window. They are looking disappointed and dismayed. BACK ON the OWL: it gives up, totally exhausted. It goes and perches on the statue's hand that is resting on the box. Pandora: (stifling a shout) No! Get away from there! But it's too late: a metal ball comes out of the statue's mouth and falls heavily down to the ground (SFX: CLUNK!), triggering off a bolt of lightning. OWL: (terrified hoot) Huuh huuuh! Nisa: (shocked sigh) Hah! Having narrowly escaped being struck, the OWL comes hurling back to NISA's arms, leaving a few feathers in its wake. Owl: (howling in pain) Huhhuuhuuuhuh. Pandora: (explaining, to Ulysses) The statue is the most dangerous part. It releases iron balls which set off the traps! ON NISA and TITAN, looking discouraged. Ulysses: (surprisingly and optimistically) I've got it! Titan! Make me a grappling hook! Titan: (confirmative grunt) Hmmm. (bending the iron bar) Uuaarrgghhh. TITAN twists the window bars into a grapnel shape and pulls the rope from his belt. ULYSSES takes hold of this makeshift grappling iron. '' '''Ulysses:' (as he throws the iron) Huh-heh! C.U. of the statue as the grappling iron hits it and slips off. However, at the last minute, it just manages to lodge onto the hollow of the metal arm. Ulysses: (cont'd, to Titan) Help me! ULYSSES and TITAN tug on the rope. Ulysses: (cont'd, pulling efforts) Huhuh-hah. Titan: (pulling efforts) Uuoorrgh. The heavy statue totters and falls to the ground (SFX: CRASH!), releasing a whole stream of balls. As they fall to the ground, the balls trigger off an avalanche of traps, of almost comical proportions: *''Arrows rain down from the ceiling, spiking the ground (SFX).'' *''Spears stick in the walls (SFX).'' *''Huge holes appear in the floor, revealing fearsome stakes.'' *''A saw comes crashing down in front of the box (SFX).'' *''A huge mace drops down from the ceiling.'' While all this is going on, lightning bolts are exploding every which way (SFX: BOOM! CRASH!) Finally, one last arrow winds up the impressive onslaught! ULYSSES and the COMPANIONS slowly raise their heads and peek back through the window into the room. All (except PANDORA) look totally terrified, with their hair standing on end. Owl: (shaking with fear) Uhuhuh... Ulysses: (wondering) Heh?! Hoh. (jumping) Hepp. Hmm...huah..hoo... ULYSSES steps through the window and makes his way gingerly across the ravaged room. He walks round the statue and contemplates the box. It is still on its stand but the statue's hand is no longer poised on top of it. However, the stand is lowering into the ground at a rate of knots! ULYSSES throws himself down on the floor and leans right into the opening, just managing to catch hold of the box with his fingertips, before it disappears. Ulysses: (cont'd, as he goes for the sinking box) Heh! Eh! (frightened as a spear comes down) Uuoh! Heh. Titan: (O.S., catching the spear) Uuorrgh. Ulysses: (relieved sigh) Hoh... As he stands back up and steps back, he trips on some of the balls and falls on his butt. A halberd kind of weapon comes plummeting down from the ceiling, right in his direction. But TITAN's hand reaches out and catches the weapon in mid-air, just in the nick of time. Ulysses: (cont'd, totally pale but showing off) OKAY! Hah! (back to his normal voice) Now that we've got the easy part out of the way... NISA and PANDORA go over to ULYSSES. By now, he has got back up and is busy studying the box. Ulysses: (cont'd, astonished) Hoh. There's no latch! (to Pandora) YOU know how Hephaestus thinks, why don't YOU give it a try? But PANDORA leaps back, as if the box were a hot brick! Pandora: (terrified) Ooh noo! ULYSSES looks at PANDORA with surprise. NISA holds her hands out towards the box. Nisa: (sigh) Heh? (to Ulysses, curiously) May I? As NISA takes hold of the box, she gets a vision: CU of her eyes followed by a flash. Nisa: (cont'd, having her vision) Haaahh!? FADE TO: 'SEQ. 40' 'NISA'S VISION' Spurred on by curiosity, PANDORA slowly half-opens up the box. To her astonishment, the ills of the world come streaming out, in the form of multi-colored streaks shaped into grimacing faces. Pandora: (scared) Hoh! PANDORA takes fright and slams the box closed. The image cross-fades to HEPHAESTUS' face, addressing GILDOR: Hephaestus: (furiously/echoing voice) Pandora has defied my commands! She has no place in my kingdom and must be destroyed. GILDOR bows to his master. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 41' 'INT. ROOM WITH BOX - DAY' NISA opens her eyes and (fuzzily then clearly) sees PANDORA looking at her, with an expression of surprise on her face. Nisa: (understanding) Wow! Pandora, you've already opened this box, against your master's orders. Which is why he got rid of you - right? Pandora: (agreeing sadly) He realized I wasn't the perfect creature he'd hoped for - I was too inquisitive. A clamor OS interrupts their conversation (SFX: DOOR OPENING/CLANKING NOISE). ON TITAN, standing in front of the door leading to the galleries, holding an unconscious guard in each hand. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 42A' 'EXT. FORGES/FOOTBRIDGE/CAGE WITH PRISONERS - DAY' By now, the cage is just above the lava level. The burning splashes are spitting dangerously close to DIOMEDES' and PHILO's butts and they are clinging to the top of the cage to escape getting burned. DIOMEDES looks down at the lava: Diomedes: (panic-stricken) If I get out of this alive, I'll never stir fry again!! ON HEPHAESTUS, up on the footbridge (accompanied by POSEIDON, GILDOR and a few GUARDS): he is getting ready to slice the cage rope with his sword. Hephaestus: (his voice ringing out) Time's up, Ulysses! Philo: (in the distance) Please, I need a second to compose my last words! Diomedes, what's a five letter word that rhymes with "death"? HEPHAESTUS' sword is about to come crashing down on the rope when, suddenly: Ulysses: (self-confidently) Hephaestus! Release my friends! HEPHAESTUS' POV: ULYSSES is standing at the entrance to the terrace. He is with NISA, with the OWL on her shoulder, and TITAN. ULYSSES is holding the box of Hope: HEPHAESTUS lowers his sword, completely dumbfounded: Hephaestus: (surprised) How, by the grace of Mount Olympus, did you get that box?! (bursting out laughing) Huhahaha! On second thought, it's useless without the key, so who cares? Ulysses: (smiling mischievously) Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention that we've met your lovely "key", as well? He steps to one side, revealing PANDORA, who is standing timorously behind him. HEPHAESTUS turns to GILDOR. Hephaestus: (furiously) Eh! Pandora is alive?! (accusatively, to Gildor) Gildor I told you to get rid of her! Gildor: (bowing his head) I-did-throw-her-out. But-I-was-unable-to-destroy-a-creature-of-such-great-beauty. Hephaestus: (full of rage and despair) If this keeps up, I'll NEVER attain perfection!... (to his guards) GRAB THE HUMANS!! ULYSSES, who is now standing on the edge of the terrace, lifts the box up above the bubbling lava. Ulysses: (roguishly) What a shame! This box looks too new to burn! I, on the other hand, have no problem with destroying things of beauty. Like this box. The GUARDS stop short, in their tracks. POSEIDON bangs his trident on the ground: Poseidon: (seething with impatience and anxiety) Forget about the box! Just toss those mortals in the lava and be done with it! Hephaestus: (dryly) Quiet! I want to hear what Ulysses has to say. ULYSSES comes forward and respectfully lays the box at Hephaestus' feet. Ulysses: (solemnly) This is rightfully yours, noble Sir. (pointing at Poseidon) But before you destroy me and my friends, ask yourself, who benefits from all this destruction? Poseidon: (impatient growling) Uuurrmm? (to Hephaestus, mad with rage) DON'T LISTEN! He is trying to trick you! HEPHAESTUS looks at ULYSSES then at POSEIDON. Hephaestus: (dubitatively) Giving back the box was no trick! All right. You may go free. As long as you never come back! Poseidon: (scornfully) Wah! That's disgusting. A GOD, sucking up to mortals? You'll be the laughing stock of Mount Olympus! I can no longer bear to look. (angry growl) Huuorrghh! POSEIDON disappears into the mist. FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 42B' 'EXT. CAGE WITH PRISONERS - DAY' ON the cage as it makes its way up again. BACK ON HEPHAESTUS, holding the box out to GILDOR: Hephaestus: (gently) Gildor. This time, find a place that's intruder-proof! All of a sudden, a vortex appears. POSEIDON reappears and spirits the box away! Poseidon: (holding the box and addressing Hephaestus) Since you won't do the right thing on your own, I'm forced to provide the motivation. (blackmailing) DESTROY ULYSSES, or I will destroy the BOX! ON PANDORA: in a fit of desperation, she throws herself at POSEIDON in an effort to grab the box. HEPHAESTUS tries to hold her back: Hephaestus: (cautiously) No! You'll release the Golden Bird of Hope! But it's too late! As soon as PANDORA's finger touches the box, the latch opens (SFX: CLICK). POSEIDON pushes PANDORA aside and she falls backwards (SFX: CLANK!). '' '''Poseidon:' (terrifying growls) Uuorgh! Pandora: (scared as she falls) Ohhh, Hohhah! Titan: (groaning, as he catches Pandora) Uuorrghh. He opens the box, laughing. A large BIRD MADE OF GOLD DUST comes flying out. Poseidon: (terrifying laughter) Hahaha! It looks like I'm getting my revenge, in spite of you! Bid farewell to your HOPES, Ulysses. Of saving Dates, of returning home, of EVERYTHING! (laughter as he vanishes) Huahaha hahahaaah! He tosses the box down to the ground and disappears, guffawing loudly. WIDE SHOT OF THE CRATER: the bird circles off towards the crater opening as everyone looks on in horror. The OWL dives on the BIRD, trying to stop it in its tracks, but it merely flies right through it, getting covered in gold dust in the process. Owl: (sneezing) Huhu huhu...huuu chowwww! ON ULYSSES, who is the only one looking downwards. He swiftly picks up the box, takes a run up and leaps onto the cage containing DIOMEDES and PHILO. He sets the pulley in motion and the cage starts rolling back down towards the lava. '' '''Ulysses:' (pulling efforts) Huheh! The giant bellows concertina, puffing air out onto the steam (SFX: WHOOFF!). Accordingly, the steam eddies into a large vortex. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 43' 'EXT. SEA - DAY' Floating on a wave, POSEIDON sees the BIRD OF HOPE flying out of the crater. He gives it a little wave goodbye. Poseidon: (mockingly) Have a pleasant journey, little bird! Up, up and away! (flabbergasted all of a sudden) Huh?! INSERT ON ULYSSES: The handle is pulled downwards, emptying the water into the burning lava. ULYSSES stops the cage as a cloud of steam comes rising out of the lava bath (SFX: WHISH!). Ulysses: (pushing up efforts) Heh! CUT TO: The BIRD is caught up in the steam vortex and is being sucked back down into the volcano. Poseidon: (seeing red with his temper and anger) I DON'T BELIEVE IT! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 44' 'INT. FORGES/CAGE - DAY' Lying on top of the cage, ULYSSES leans over towards the vortex. He holds the open box out to the BIRD OF HOPE as it comes "whooshing" down, leaving a gold trail behind it. Ulysses: (to the Bird) THAT'S IT! Come back home, my beauty! He catches the BIRD OF HOPE as it comes down, swiftly closing the lid behind it (SFX: CLICK!). EVERYONE cheers at ULYSSES' amazing feat. Nisa, Titan, Pandora & Gildor: (cheering) Yeaheah!!! Yiepieh! Yuhuu... The OWL flaps its wings, spraying gold dust onto NISA's shoulder. Owl: (soft hoots) Huuh huuh huuh! Nisa: (to the Owl) There's Hope for us yet! ULYSSES jumps back down off the cage. HEPHAESTUS comes up and hugs him. Hephaestus: (joyfully) Thank you, Ulysses! You've just saved humanity, and taught a god an important lesson, as well!! He turns to PANDORA, who is standing back. He grabs her by the shoulder: Hephaestus: (cont'd, regretfully, to Pandora) Pandora! I thought I was seeking perfection, but I failed to realize that you were MORE than perfect. You were HUMAN! PANDORA smiles at HEPHAESTUS, her Creator. Nisa: (admiringly, to Titan) And you saw that, Titan, right from the very start. FADE TO: 'SEQ. 45' 'EXT. SHIP/LANDING PLATFORM ON HEPHAESTUS' ISLAND - DAY' Lying outstretched on his bed, DATES is now completely blue, except for one small white patch on his forehead. ZEPHYR kneels beside his friends bed: Zephyr: (extremely worried) Come on! Hurry up! Dates hasn't got much time left! Suddenly, a fine shower of gold dust rains down on him. THE CAMERA PULLS BACK TO REVEAL NISA who is comically shaking the OWL (head down and wings outstretched), above DATES. Owl: (joyful hoots) Huuh huuh huh. Nisa: (joyfully) Don't worry, Zephyr! There is enough Hope raining down on him to keep him hale and hearty for another hundred years! DATES gets his normal color back. Next, he bolts upright, looking totally spaced as the other COMPANIONS applaud and cheer. ZEPHYR hugs him hard. Ulysses: (half seriously and half jokingly, to Dates) You gave us a real fright there! Zephyr: (flabbergasted) Duah, thank goodness! Dates: (still exhausted) What's with all the fuss?! A skipper's entitled to a little nap, you know! (turning to look out to sea) Wait a minute? Why are we next to a VOLCANO instead of the TRIDENT that pointed our way home?! Ulysses: (mischievously) We had to drop by the God of the Forge, so he could repair my sword. (softer) Sorry about losing your bearings. He holds up his bow, with its sparkling new handle. DATES shakes his head: Dates: (desperately) If only you'd waited to see a NORMAL blacksmith! Now I'll NEVER find our way home! It's HOPELESS! Ulysses: (mischievously) Oh, I wouldn't say that, old friend!... After all, wherever you are, there's always HOPE!! IRIS OUT. Category:Episode transcripts